


Happy and Bleeding

by badcircuit



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: BDSM Lite, Blood Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Slashy, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcircuit/pseuds/badcircuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerry Dandridge meets a special girl and twisted, non-sparkly sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I met Jerry in a 24-hour grocery store, at about 2:00 a.m. in the produce department.  He was holding a Granny Smith apple, smelling it, but his eyes were on me.  Jerry loves Granny Smiths, which is odd considering his…problem, but I digress.  I was on the other side of the island, dithering over the peaches, smelling them too, because I heard somewhere if they don’t smell peachy, they’re not going to taste peachy either… What was I saying?  Oh yes, Jerry.  He kept watching me and I did my best to ignore him but honestly, he’s fucking gorgeous, like a wolf, or better yet, a panther, with his gleaming black hair and sly eyes.  Everywhere I went in the store, he was there. 

I didn’t know it then but he knew what my brain was doing much better than I—or anyone else during that time—did.  It’s why he chose me; why he followed me around and claimed me.  He didn’t have to say anything but I could hear him just the same.

 _“Wr-en,”_ he said, his deep voice sing-songy right in my ear even though he was at the other end of the aisle.  I turned the cart in the opposite direction and there he was, putting his big bag of apples in my basket and baring his teeth at me in what was supposed to be a grin.  _“Got you now, little bird.”_

He commandeered my cart and headed to the checkout.  When the skanky-looking cashier ogled Jerry, I wanted to jump over the belt and choke her but a knowing look and wink from him held me back.  _“You’ll have me all to yourself soon enough,”_ he crooned, although his lips never moved.  He tossed some bills at the cashier and we left without waiting for change.  I didn’t question the fact that he went unerringly to my car; I didn’t have the will to question anything.  When he put his hand out for my keys, I mutely turned them over and went to take my place in the passenger seat.

Jerry started the car, revved the tinny four-cylinder engine a couple of times then turned to me, reaching out to skim a long, sharp, pointed nail along my jaw and down my neck, pressing it lightly into the hollow of my throat.  “You’re truly not scared of me,” he said, and his actual voice was like the ocean, beautiful, dark and endless. 

“Why should I be?” I asked, leaning into his touch, making it dig deeper.

He smiled a secret smile and turned his attention back to driving.  _“I can’t wait to show you.”_

I don’t remember where Jerry’s house is.  I just remember one of those bland, treeless places that’s like a maze of cookie-cutter houses.  Plus it was the middle of the night and my head was too full of thoughts of what scary delights Jerry had in store for me to notice much of anything else.

Spartan is too nice a word for what the inside of his house looked like.  And it was definitely a house rather than a home.  There was barely any furniture on the main floor and everything was dark and dusty but we only just passed through there long enough for Jerry to leave his apples on the kitchen counter.  He took my upper arm in a bruising grip and pushed me ahead of him up the stairs and down the hallway past a couple of open doors; a gloomy bathroom and bedrooms with nothing but bare mattresses in them.

Jerry’s bedroom looked only a little more inhabited.  His messy bed was huge and covered with dull black sheets.  _“Good for hiding stains,”_ he’d said, his voice in my head laced with humor.  Before I could reply, he’d stripped me of my clothes and shoved me down on my back onto the bed.  He crawled over me like the predator he’d reminded me of earlier and leaned down to speak in my ear.  “Scared yet?”

I smiled and shivered as Jerry’s head dipped lower, his cool lips a hair’s breadth away from my skin.  “You know I’m not.”

“Hmm,” he said out loud, right before he licked along the tendon in my neck and sank his teeth in deep. 

The pain and suddenness of the bite did frighten me for a moment.  There is no pain I can compare to being bitten by Jerry.  I fought against it as much as I could, which was hardly at all; he had me pinned beneath him like a prized butterfly and perversely, it aroused me like nothing ever had before.  I knew there was a ragged wound instead of the neat tooth holes you see in the movies.  He savaged me silently but I could hear his laughter in my head.  He had the first of many things he wanted from me:  my heart racing with fear and excitement, pumping hot blood through my veins so that it nearly gushed into his waiting mouth.

The agony of the bite subsided along with the surprise and the feeling of helplessness was soon replaced with an actual burning desire, fanned to an inferno by Jerry’s lips and tongue working against my throat and the sounds of him gulping me down.  When my hand found its way into his hair to hold him to me, he stopped and got up, leaving me whimpering and writhing on the bed with need.

In a blur of motion, he was naked and standing over me, cinching my wrists together with his belt and securing it to the headboard.  “You know you don’t need to do that,” I said, my eyes on him.  His pale body was dusted with black hair and just muscular enough to look great in clothes and amazing out of them.  His cock was like fine marble etched with blue veins and looked just as hard, straining toward his navel. 

Jerry smiled and his teeth and fangs flashed white against all of my blood smearing the lower half of his face.  “Oh, I know.  I just like the way it looks.  And you want me to.”  He swiped a finger across his dripping lips and sucked it clean then tapped me on the forehead.

I did.  I wanted whatever Jerry wanted, no matter what it was. 

What he wanted right then was to knee my thighs apart and enter me with one hard thrust.  It was a good thing I’d gotten wet the moment Jerry had touched me in the car.  I got even wetter thinking that he wouldn’t have cared if I wasn’t.  When had I become so twisted? 

“You’ve always been,” Jerry said with an evil grin.  “You just hadn’t met the right guy.  I’m Jerry, by the way.”

I giggled at the absurdity of his introduction in the midst of fucking me blind and then hissed and bucked beneath him as he nipped at my nipples and lapped at the blood beading there.  _“Pain slut.  That’s what they call it.  But only for me.”_   He grasped my arms for leverage, making the belt dig into my wrists with each crash of his hips against mine and somehow, that small bit of discomfort intensified my pleasure.  I couldn’t speak to agree.  I could barely think straight but I wrapped my legs around Jerry and worked myself on his cock and that was answer enough. 

I was getting close so of course he stopped.  “Poor frustrated Wren,” he said, sliding down my body and resting between my legs.   He smiled at my attempts to shove my pussy at his mouth.  _“Be still.”_ He dug his nails into my hips for emphasis and then licked away the spots of blood that welled up in their wake as I moaned and wriggled beneath him.  “Oh, I like this game.”  He pricked my belly and curled his tongue out to collect the drops, watching me, savoring my reaction.  He kept doing it, going lower, marking my hips and thighs and then soothing away the pain.        

He held a single finger over my pussy and I nearly came.  “Jerry, please,” I begged.  He was so right about me. 

“Just kidding,” he said with a laugh and then he went down on me.  His fangs on my most tender skin were a constant threat that drove me higher and higher.  _“Oh God, do it.”_ I looked down my body at him, seeing his eyes flash red with sinful satisfaction at my silent pleas.  He took my clit between his teeth, flicking with the tip of his tongue, and I came with a cry, which turned into a scream when he turned his head and clamped down on my thigh, drinking as I floated back down to earth. 

I lay there as Jerry freed my wrists, limp as a rag and sucking wind like I’d just sprinted a mile.  I hurt all over, like I had dozens of papers cuts and someone had poured salt water on me.  The coppery tang of blood was so thick in the air I could taste it.  I pried my eyes open when he sat on the bed next to me and admired his perfect back in the dim light.  I noticed he wasn’t breathing heavy and hadn’t broken a sweat and then I wondered if either was even physically possible for him.

“Did you even come?” I asked, reaching out to touch him but thinking better of it.

His hand shot out and caught mine and he yanked me close.  “I could fuck you for days and never be satisfied.”  He smiled at the images in my mind and shook his head, smirking.  “It’s like gorging on food and always being hungry.  Blood is the only thing that matters now.  Now shut up and sleep before I drain you dry.”

I don’t remember driving home but I woke up in my own bed, alone.  Memories of my strange night came flooding back and I jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror to check my body.  Underneath the smeared blood, there wasn’t a mark on me except for one perfect bite wound on my inner thigh.  I fingered it and hoped it was more than just a souvenir.

       


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jerry Dandridge/OFC Jerry and Wren frolic with a special guest.
> 
> A little manly action in this one BUT NOT THAT KIND. Not beta’d because my perfect beta woman is ass deep in real life writing. Please tell me about any mistakes you find. Don’t just laugh at them.

I spent a couple of miserable days going over and over what had happened with Jerry and worrying that he wouldn’t come back.  Whenever things went a little hazy, I’d look at that bite on my thigh, touch it if I could, and it would all come crashing back into focus.

Both nights I dreamed of him.  I couldn’t see him but I could hear him calling me.  The first night, I woke up with my hand on the front door knob and a busted toe from slamming it into something during my sleep walk.  The next night, I came to freezing behind the wheel of my car in the driveway, in nothing but a t-shirt and panties, my car keys on the floor between my bare feet. 

After an interminably long day spent at work staring off into space, I intended to try to enjoy my deliciously, disgustingly greasy fast food burger and a bad campy sci-fi movie; anything to keep my mind off Jerry.  I put the burger aside after two bites; it just wasn’t the same.  Nothing would ever taste, smell, look or feel as good post-Jerry.  With a sigh, I slumped down to watch the movie, my fingers resting lightly over that wound, which had begun to tingle.  The two-headed shark had just made its grand appearance on-screen when the doorbell rang.

I hauled myself off the couch and over to the door.  The closer I got to it, the stranger I felt; the bite on my thigh throbbed and my blood buzzed.  I opened it to Jerry standing on the threshold, looking down at his nails, which appeared normal one moment, and then claw-like the next and then back again.

“Didn’t you hear me calling you, little Wren?” he asked, frowning at me disappointedly.

“I did but I thought it was a dream.  I—”

“I don’t know what I expected,” he interrupted.  He looked at me and shook his head, twirling a finger near his temple  “Well, aren’t you going to invite me in?” 

Ah, vampire rules.  I giggled a little and he scowled.  “Sorry”, I muttered.  I stood aside, sweeping my hand towards the interior of my tiny house.  “Please come in, Jerry.”

He strode past, eyeing my place with undisguised distaste.  I don’t know why because compared to his dank house, mine was a comfy nest.  He kept going, right into my bedroom, throwing open the closet door and picking through the clothes hanging there.  He pulled out a clingy black dress and tossed it at me.  “Get dressed.  We’re going hunting and you’re the bait, cuckoo bird.”

“Wren,” I corrected and he just stared back at me, his eyes as flat and emotionless as a snake’s. 

“Whatever.  Hurry up.  I’m hungry.  And horny.  The sooner I get fed, the sooner you get fucked and we both know how much you want that.”  When I tried to get past him to change in the bathroom, he made a sound that raised the hair on the back of my neck and pointed a clawed finger at the floor beneath my feet.  “No, do it right here.  I want to watch.”

I shrugged out of my t-shirt and his eyes changed, heated up a little.  Encouraged, I slid my jeans off with more sass, playing with the snap and zipper, teasing a bit.  Jerry’s eyes flashed red when they lit on my bite and he smiled, showing a hint of fang.  He closed the distance between us, grabbed my arm with one hand and drew a claw across the tops of my breasts where they spilled over my bra.  Blood filled in the thin line and he bent down to lap it away and I hissed at the feel of his rough tongue on my stinging flesh.  By the time he straightened up again, my skin was smooth and healed.  He closed my pleasure-slackened mouth with a finger under my chin.  “Come on.  Clock’s ticking, cuckoo.”

Together, we slipped the dress over my head.  He straightened it, tugging the hem down and stroking a knuckle over the bite mark and laughing when I shivered and moaned.  “Maybe I should have left all of the bites on you.  Maybe I will tonight.”

“Yes, Jerry.  Please,” I breathed, watching as he went down on his knees in front of me to help me into my shoes, some heels I’d bought on impulse but had never had the nerve to wear out because they looked kind of stripper-ish.

“That’s my little pain slut.”  He ran his hands up my bare legs and pulled my panties down, shredding them like paper instead of having me step out of them.  “Won’t be needing those.”  He stood up so fast my eyes had trouble following him, fluffing my hair around my naked shoulders.  “Looking edible and fuckable, cuckoo.  Let’s go get this party started.”

“Where’s your car?” I asked as we climbed into mine, Jerry behind the wheel. 

“Flying was faster,” he said, starting it up and getting us on the road.  _“Stop straining your brain trying to figure me out, Wren.  You can’t afford it.  You know what I am, I know all about you, let’s just leave it at that.  Plus you’re fun to play with.  I’d hate for you to break so soon.”_

I couldn’t keep the image of a bat out of my head and Jerry grimaced with revulsion.  _“You watch too many fucking movies.”_ It was weird having him in my mind but comforting too because there were a lot of thoughts swirling around that I’d never speak out loud.  Jerry would know and he wouldn’t judge me.  He’d understand.

We pulled up to some dive bar in a part of town I’d never ventured into.  Music blared out every time the door opened and the smell of cigarettes and beer in the air was thick enough to taste.  When we stepped inside, the noise dimmed for a moment as the locals checked us out and then went back to what they were doing.  We slid into a booth and a waitress hustled over to take our order. 

“A Coke for my…friend,” Jerry said, staring into my eyes.  She hovered, ogling Jerry, and he looked away from me to give her the death glare.  “Nothing for me.  Go.”

He lounged back in the booth, scanning the place, his black gaze lingering on the pool table area.  _“There,”_ he said, showing me in my head.  The guy was athletically buff, in a tight black shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and blonde highlights in his spiky brown hair.  He had GAMBLE tattooed on his muscular forearm—his vice maybe—and he wore small silver hoops in both ears and one in the upper part of his left ear.  He made a lewd gesture at someone with the pool stick then laughed huskily, throwing his head back, baring his throat.  I could feel Jerry’s bloodlust rising.  He was exactly the type of guy I avoided, too cocky for his own good.  Jerry caught my wrist, squeezing hard enough to make me gasp.  _“You’re up, little Wren.  Don’t let me down.”_

 _“I have no idea what I’m doing,”_ I thought, twisting out of Jerry’s grip and getting to my feet.  I got a few looks but not the one I needed.  I teetered toward the pool tables, my dress riding up my thighs with each step. 

 _“Don’t pull it down,”_ Jerry hissed in my head.  “ _Our fish is about to bite.”_

As I approached, our “fish” sunk a ball and swaggered around to my side of the table to line up his next shot.  Bending over, he took forever to make it, giving me plenty of time to check out his faded denim-clad ass.  He missed—probably on purpose—and laughed off all the rude comments about his skills with his stick. 

He straightened and took a step back to stand next to me, gripping the stick in one hand and brushing my rising hem with the knuckles of the other.  Stooping down, he spoke low in my ear.  “I think you fucked up my game.  I got distracted.” 

I could feel Jerry _pushing_ in my head.  I looked up at our fish from under my lashes.  “Don’t try to blame your performance issues on me…”

“Brian.  Gamble.” he said, showing me his tattoo and dragging a long finger from the G down to the E.  Ah, not a bad habit after all, although he looked like _he_ could become one, given half a chance.  “And trust me, sweet thing, my performance is not a problem.”

I spoke the words Jerry silently gave me with only a slight hesitation.  “Want to prove it?”

Brian’s eyebrows rose and he pursed his lips.  “Well damn.  What about your boyfriend over there?” he asked, tipping his head towards Jerry.

“Oh, he’s just a friend.  And he’s the one who sent me over here.”

“Ooooh,” he said, like a light bulb had just lit up over his pretty head.  He considered my proposition for no more than a few heartbeats, giving me another slow once over.  “Fuck it.  Let’s go.”

Jerry was already up and heading out the door as we crossed the room, Brian’s hand on the small of my back in the guise of assisting me.  In the parking lot, he gave me a little nudge toward Jerry and then they eyed each other like two alpha wolves about to go at it.  I trembled from the intensity flowing between them, caught in the middle.  Brian backed down, just barely, and Jerry’s beautiful, cruel lips turned up in approval.  “My ride’s over there, bro,” Brian said, jerking his thumb at a dark muscle car.  “I’ll follow.”  Jerry didn’t deign to answer, just silently ordered me into my car, slid behind the wheel, and peeled out of the parking lot without looking back to see if Brian was keeping up.

He swung into the driveway seconds after we did, revving his engine a couple of times before shutting it down.  By the time he joined us inside, Jerry had me in my bedroom.  As soon as Brian stepped inside, Jerry pulled me against him, my back against his front.  His arms held me loosely but his mind had mine like a firm fist, ready to squeeze harder if necessary.

It wasn’t necessary.  It never would be.  Whatever Jerry wanted, Jerry would get.

Brian smirked.  “Just in time.”

Jerry nuzzled my neck, biting down but not hard enough to break the skin.  I could tell he was having a staring match with Brian again because the air was sparking with that weird electricity.  “You like my little cuckoo?  Come over here and show us.”  I tried to elbow Jerry for the cuckoo thing but he just tightened his arms around me and chuckled darkly in my ear.

Brian ambled over, only looking at me when our faces were inches apart.  “I know you got a better name than little cuckoo.”

“Wren,” I breathed, feeling overwhelmed by the hard bodies and testosterone hemming me in and Jerry lurking in my head.

“I do like you, Wren.  Do you like me?”  He stroked my cheek and gave me a crooked grin. 

“Uh huh,” was all I could get out.  Jerry snorted silently. 

Brian took my arms and draped them over his shoulders, moving right up to me.  His eyes darted to Jerry and then back to me and he licked his lips.  “Ok,” he said, nodding like my dazed mumbling was some kind of consent, and then he kissed me.

He kissed like I’d imagined; kind of pushy with lots of tongue, completely owning my mouth, but I liked it.  He was Jerry’s human equivalent, having sized me up so easily, and now he was going to give it to me how I wanted without me having to say a word.   Jerry was getting off on it.  He was grinding against my ass, driving my body into Brian’s.  Brian grabbed my hips and held me there, rubbing his hard cock against my belly.

“What are you waiting for?  Take her,” Jerry said silkily.

Brian ignored Jerry.  “Is that what you want?  For me to take you?”

I didn’t need Jerry’s prodding to answer.  “Yes.”

Brian got down on his knees in front of me, much like Jerry had earlier, and slid his hands up my thighs, bunching my dress up around my hips and exposing my naked, slick pussy.  “Mmmm.  Don’t mind if I do,” he murmured, winking up at me.  And then to Jerry, “Watch and learn, bro.” 

He touched the bite and muttered something I couldn’t quite make out but it made Jerry laugh.  “ _Out loud, he said we’re a couple of kinky fuckers.  In his head, he said a number of things that indicate he approves.  He’s like you, you know.  Another nut job I can talk to without speaking.”_ I could feel Jerry smile against my throat.  _“Poor little Wren.  It seems our new friend wants to do bad things to you and I’m not inclined to stop him.”_

I had a moment to imagine what bad things might be in store for me, things Jerry might be silently encouraging, before Brian began to lick me and then I couldn’t focus on anything but the slow drag of his hot tongue teasing my tender flesh.  Each swipe brought him closer to where I needed him most and soon I was straining towards him, spreading my legs and writhing in Jerry’s arms.  “Please…” I whimpered. 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m gonna give you what you need.”  And he did, oh God, he did.  He filled me up with two thick fingers and sucked my clit just right, driving me higher.  It’s a good thing Jerry was holding me up when I went over or I’d have collapsed.  The prick of Jerry’s fangs in the fleshy area between my shoulder and neck drew out my orgasm.  He drank from me greedily as Brian kept going, all of us moaning and gasping and clutching at each other, a three-way circuit of pleasure.

“Fuck.”  Brian stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyes wide as he watched Jerry lap at the new bite. 

“You don’t get to be the only one enjoying my little bird,” Jerry said.  He slipped the straps of my dress off my shoulders and after catching for a few seconds on my stiff nipples, it slithered to the floor, and if Brian had been freaked out by Jerry drinking from me, he got over it quickly, licking his lips as he stared at my breasts.  Jerry pressed me down so that I was kneeling between them.  “And now we’ll enjoy her together.  Wren.” 

I fumbled Jerry’s pants open and went down on him with my eyes closed, although it was ridiculous at that point to be clinging to any sort of modesty.   He grabbed my hair in one hand and curled the other beneath my chin and fucked my mouth until my face was a teary, drooly mess, until I was gagging and scratching him.

I don’t know what they were doing up there but Jerry made that unholy sound again, that gut-chilling growl, and let me go so fast I would have fallen over if Brian hadn’t caught me.  He pulled his shirt off and wiped my face with it, then hurled it at Jerry.  “You need to learn how to treat a lady, asshole.”  He bent to kiss my forehead, smoothing my hair back.  “You ok, sweet thing?”

“It’s what she wants,” Jerry said, and I could hear the smug smile in his voice.

“Shut the fuck up, prick.”  Focusing on me, he wiped the tears that kept spilling.  “Why’re you still crying, baby?  You want to stop?”

I closed my eyes for a moment, the shame of my desires washing over me.  Looking up, I shook my head.  “I want more.”

He kissed me again, deep and dirty but somehow sweet.  “I definitely have more.”  That was directed at Jerry but he never stopped looking at me as he undid his pants and pulled his cock out.  I leaned forward and met him halfway, taking him down with a desperate moan.  “Fuck yeah.”  He buried his fingers in my hair, massaging my scalp as he fucked my mouth in an entirely different way than Jerry had, slow and easy like he intended to fuck my pussy.  I gave as good as I got, kneeling up to get closer, to work his cock with my tongue and lips until his thighs twitched beneath my hands and his fingers tightened in my hair.  “Goddamn girl, you’re gonna kill me,” he groaned, and Jerry snickered in my head.   

“Enough,” Jerry proclaimed, grabbing me hard enough to bruise.  “I’m not here for this boring shit.”  He scooped me clean off the floor and tossed me on the bed like I weighed nothing.  Even without him in my head, I could feel that he was as far from bored as person could get; anyone with a pulse in his vicinity would have felt that he was, in fact, dangerously aroused.  When Brian stepped up beside him so that they could both stare down at me hungrily, I should have screamed for him to get away while he still could but I wanted him so badly I was shaking with it.

“Shall we flip a coin?” Jerry asked, shedding his clothes and rubbing his chest idly.

“You are such a dick, man.  Maybe we should let Wren decide.”  He toed his boots off and kicked his pants across the room then stood with his hands on his hips, grinning down at me.  “Maybe she doesn’t need you at all anymore, now that she’s got a real man to do her right.” 

That strange electricity was ramping up again between them, powerful enough to feel like bursts of static on my naked skin.  I wanted to hide my eyes, sure that something awful was about to happen.  “ _Watch, little cuckoo.  Don’t you dare look away.”_ Out loud Jerry said, “And you’re what passes for a ‘real man’ these days, hmm?”

Brian cocked back his arm to throw a punch but before he could get a shot in, Jerry snatched him by the throat and kissed him hard, nipping his lip and drawing blood.  Brian touched the bite and stared at his red-tipped finger before sucking it clean.  He glanced at me, gauging my reaction, I suppose, and winked.   He launched himself at Jerry and they landed on the bed next to me, slamming down hard enough to make the pictures I had hanging above the headboard rattle.  I watched slack-jawed as they ate at each other’s mouths, panting and swearing and grappling for supremacy.  They nearly knocked me onto the floor before they broke apart, breathless and laughing and smeared with blood, some the normal color and some much darker. 

“Who’s the man, fucker?” Brian asked, releasing Jerry’s pinned arms and sitting up to flex.  I couldn’t keep my eyes from traveling down his perfect body to where their hard cocks were pressed together.  It was the most erotic thing I’d ever seen.

“You’re only on top because it amuses me.  Enjoy it while you can because you won’t be there long,” Jerry said, sliding me a knowing, side-long look.  _“What a dirty pair you two are.”_

Brian didn’t respond, only smirked, and then he was on top of me, draping one of my legs over Jerry’s and encouraging me to wrap the other one around his waist.  “Hold on tight.  Let’s show Drac how it’s done.” 

I only had a moment to wonder if he actually knew what Jerry was and then he slid into me and I didn’t care what he knew or thought, about either of us.  He certainly knew his way around a woman’s body, hands and mouth all over mine as he fucked me slow and steady.  “Damn, that looks like it hurts,” he whispered against my neck and then his tongue touched where Jerry had bitten me earlier, lapping gently. 

I tightened up all over and we both moaned with pleasure.  “It does.”  _But I like it._ I didn’t have to say that part out loud but I might as well have shouted it.

We kissed until his lip began to bleed again and I licked at it like he’d licked at me, rolling his rich, coppery flavor around on my tongue, wondering how I tasted to Jerry.  I looked to Jerry beside me, lying on his side with his head propped on his fist, watching us.  _“Like life.”_

Jerry rose and shoved Brian off me, taking his place.  “Too much talking, not enough fucking.  And other things.”  He bit me everywhere, shallow little nibbles that were just enough to draw a sip and make me a mess.  I looked at Brian but he wasn’t repulsed by our blood play at all judging by the unflagging hard-on he was stroking.  Jerry rolled us over so that I was on top, spurring me on with his hands on my hips, those claws stinging as they broke my skin.  He wrapped my hair around his fist and pulled me flat, offering the only part of me he hadn’t had yet.  “Care to join us?”

Brian made a sound of conflicted lust and when he laid a hand on my back, I jumped a mile.  He slid it up my back to my shoulder and pulled me upright again.  “Maybe next time.” 

Jerry chuckled and went back to fucking me raw.  _“Next time.  Does he deserve a next time, cuckoo?”_

I couldn’t answer because Brian was behind me, holding me against him as he worked my clit and pinched my nipples.  “Come on, sweet thing.  Give it up.  Come all over that asshole.”

I wanted to, so badly I was close to tears, but when I looked down at Jerry I just couldn’t.  He watched us like a cat waiting to pounce.  And then Brian licked that bite again and I did come, so hard I blacked out for few minutes.

When I came to, I was on my back again beneath Brian, who was fast losing his finesse as he raced towards orgasm.  It was good but I couldn’t enjoy it like I wanted to with Jerry prowling around behind Brian.  He touched him somewhere that made him jolt against me with a choked groan.  “Hey man, I’m not up for that.”

Jerry looked over Brian’s shoulder at me and smiled, showing me his fangs.  “Ah well, maybe next time.”  Dipping his head, he ran his tongue along the tendon standing out on Brian’s neck.

 _“No.”_ I screamed silently. “Jerry, don’t!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short and to the point, I think. The sad part is this has been finished for so long. 
> 
> Summary: The end.
> 
> Rated T or maybe WTF

“So Wren, do you still hear Jerry calling you?” the doctor asked.

“No, not since I’ve been here.  How long have I been here again?”

“It’s been three months.”  The doctor patted Wren’s shoulder encouragingly, pleased to see her so lucid, even if she kept telling the same story with absolutely no variations.  She didn’t seem to be improving.

“And how did I get here?”

The doctor sat back and flipped through his notes absently.  “Your supervisor became concerned when you didn’t show up for work for several days and hadn’t called in.  He called your emergency contact—your mother—and your parents found you at home.  You were…not well.  They brought you here so we could help you.”  That was all true except he’d left out the part about Wren’s apartment looking like a murder scene, blood spattered everywhere and her sitting naked in the middle of her bed, dried blood streaking her skin from head to toe, crying for this Jerry person, whose existence had still not been proven, and apologizing to Brian.  She said she didn’t know what happened to him; she couldn’t remember anything after the Jerry biting Brian part of her story.  There’d been some talk of arresting her since some of the blood actually wasn’t hers but without a body or an obvious crime, law enforcement’s hands were tied.

“I don’t think I need help.  Everything I told you happened,” she said, grabbing his hand and holding on for dear life.  “I swear, Dr. K.”

“Thank you for your honesty.  Rest Wren.  We’ll talk again soon.”

The doctor left, nodding to the aide stationed outside of Wren’s room to keep watch over her.  So far, she hadn’t hurt herself but during her rants she repeatedly offered to spill some blood for Jerry if he would come take her away.

The doctor sat at his desk to complete his session notes, removing his glasses and rubbing his tired eyes.  Wren Fields wasn’t the first patient to claim that vampires were real and she wouldn’t be the last.  She certainly told a convincing story; all of those fantastically filthy details were enough to make a pornographer blush.  There were also the wounds on her thigh and shoulder that she touched all the time that looked like...

Dr. K chuckled, shaking his head at himself.  He was long overdue for a vacation from this place.


End file.
